


Different & Awkward

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You're the awkward guy with a crush on Loki.  Loki tries to hint to you about his feelings, but you just don't believe him.





	Different & Awkward

You could always be found working in the lab with Tony and Bruce. It was your home away from home. It was quiet, save for the sounds of tools, music, F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s updates and the banter the three of you sometimes shared. All in all, you loved it.

Lately, though, Loki had been wandering down more and more often. You didn't have a problem with the guy. You liked him, actually. A lot. Seriously, a lot. But weren't exactly sure how to act on it. Thus, you became extremely awkward around him.

For example, he complimented you once in passing. Your response? Blush hard and trip over your own feet. Yeah, it was embarrassing.

And then there was the Umbrella Incident.

You had been showing Loki around the city. He had just arrived, and Tony had declared it your job since you had the least amount of problems with the god. You admitted he did have a point there.

It had gone well, given the circumstances. Until it started raining. Luckily, you had an invention you were working on at the time ready to go in your pocket. The look on Loki's face when you pulled out what appeared to be a pen was priceless, and you would never forget that you were the one who caused it.

"It's something I've been working on," you explained. "When I push this, it will pop out an umbrella instead of a normal pen."

He only raised an eyebrow. You pushed it. Fortunately, it worked. An umbrella shot out and opened.

Unfortunately, you hadn't paid attention to where you'd aimed, and the umbrella shot out and opened, hitting Loki right in the stomach. He groaned and bent over.

You gasped and dropped the umbrella. "I'm so sorry, Loki!"

After a few moments, he straightened. You didn't stop apologizing until he held a hand up. You bit your lip.

"It's alright, Y/N," he said.

You bit harder as he picked up the umbrella and held it over you both. Neither of you said anything the whole way back.

Tony laughed his ass off when you told him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"He was cute," Wanda said.

You glanced over your shoulder at the guy who just passed you. "The new intern? Yeah, he's not bad."

"But not tall, dark and handsome like you like them, right?"

"W-wha--huh?" You sputtered.

"Come on, Y/N, it's obvious."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She raised an eyebrow at you. You groaned.

"Fine," you said. "Yes, you're right, I have a major crush on Loki. There, I said it. Happy?"

But Wanda wasn't looking at you. She was looking behind you. You froze for a moment before glancing over your shoulder.

Sure enough, there stood Loki. Judging by his smirk, you had no doubt that he'd heard you.

"Is that so, darling?" He asked.

You booked it. There was no other way to describe your reaction. You just ran down the hall and to your room to deal with your embarrassment.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At exactly 1:38 in the morning, your phone rang. You jolted awake, immediately annoyed when you noticed the time. You felt around on your night stand for your phone and raised an eyebrow when you saw it was Thor.

"Hello?" You grumbled.

"Y/N! How are you this fine evening, my friend?" He replied.

"It's nearly two in the morning, Thor, I think 'evening' is pushing it."

"Ah, yes, that's exactly why I called you! I'm drunk."

"You don't sound drunk."

"Trust me, I am. I hate to ask, but is there any chance you could pick me up? I'm in no condition to drive myself back to the Tower."

You bit back a groan. "I suppose. Where are you?"

Thor actually cheered before giving you directions to the party he was at. A car pulled up at nearly the same time as you. You got out and called for Thor, not paying much attention to who got out of the other car.

"It seems my brother called us both."

You froze. Of course Thor would call you and Loki. You took a deep breath and turned. He was already right behind you.

"Of course he did," you replied. You sincerely hoped he couldn't hear your heart pounding.

You turned back around and approached the building. Loki fell in step beside you. The bass booming from the place was so violent you could feel it in your feet. You couldn't see Thor anywhere outside. You internally groaned at the thought of having to search for him inside.

When you entered the building, the crowd was so thick that Loki ended up behind you. Like, right behind you. Close enough that when someone cut in front of you and you stopped to avoid colliding with them, you immediately felt Loki's back press against yours. You decided to blame the warmth of your face on the body heat from all the people crammed in one room.

"By the way, Y/N, you look ravishing," Loki said in your ear. For a moment you wondered how you could hear his voice over the music since he didn't shout.

And then you registered exactly what he said, and all hope of being nonchalant or calm or whatever you wanted to call it went out the window.

Eventually you found Thor, drinking and laughing with a group of people you didn't recognize. It was decided that Thor would go in your car because Loki didn't want to deal with him this time.

It was almost four when you finally got back to bed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You weren't watching where you were going, so it was your own fault. You were flipping through a report on the latest advancements in technology while going down the steps of the lab. You flipped the page and missed the next step. The report went flying through the air a good foot or two, and you tumbled down the last two steps.

You blinked a few times, only slightly dazed. You knew there would be a bruise (or several) on your ass. You tried to stand up, and hissed at the pain in your ankle. You tried one more time, just for good measure--yeah, no, not happening.

You sighed. "F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

"Yes, Mr. Y/N?"

"Is there anyone currently in the Tower besides me?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Laufeyson is in his room."

You hesitated. "Anyone else?"

"No, sir."

You bit your lip, actually contemplating going to the med bay on your own.

"Can you ask him to come down here please?" You finally asked.

"Certainly."

You leaned back on your hands, stretching your legs out in front of you. In the two minutes you spent waiting, you had a mental pep talk to prepare against any awkwardness. Hopefully it helped.

"What happened?" Loki asked, rushing over to you. His concern was touching, if not also a bit much considering there was no blood.

"I twisted my ankle, and I was wondering if you could help me get to the med bay 'cause I think it's sprained," you explained, your voice getting quieter as you felt more and more ridiculous.

"Of course."

It was more awkward than it should've been. First Loki took your hands and tried pulling you up, but that put too much weight on your ankle. Then he wrapped an arm around your waist and put yours across his shoulders. You were able to stand, but you couldn't walk. So Loki decided to put his free arm under your legs and carry you. All you did was squeak and try to hide your face as best you could.

Turned out that your ankle was fine. No sprain, no break, nothing. While you were relieved to hear that, you also felt incredibly silly for causing such a fuss.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You'd managed to avoid Loki since then. Most of your time was spent in the lab, making adjustments to your pen-umbrella. You were hoping it would open with less force, so it didn't seriously injure someone who might accidentally get hit when it opened. For some reason, Loki had stopped coming by.

The rest of your time--what little was left, that is--was spent in your room. That was the only time you left the lab anymore so you could sleep.

Bruce thinks you're picking up Tony's habits. While they might not be the best, you don't mind.

"Mr. Y/N, your presence is requested in the kitchen," F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

You sighed and set your tools down. "I'm coming."

When you got to the kitchen, however, no one was there. You rolled your eyes and turned to head back to the lab.

"So you do exist outside the lab."

You bit the inside of your cheek and turned back around to see Loki smirking at you.

You forced a smile. "Guess I do."

"Y/N..." He trailed off before walking around the counter to you. "I have been trying to make my feelings known to you, and you are no fool. I know you're aware of this, yet in the past few weeks you've been shying away. Have I made you uncomfortable?"

"Wait, you were being serious?" You blurted. "You're actually interested in me?"

Loki furrowed his brows. "Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Uh--I mean...yes. This is me we're talking about. I'm just Y/N, the nerd from the lab who makes stupid things like a freaking pen-umbrella.”

His expression softened. "You think you're not worth it?"

You looked away. "Well when you say it like that it sounds stupid."

He placed his fingers under your chin, forcing you to look at him. "Darling, your feelings are never stupid. A bit too harsh regarding yourself in this instance, but never stupid."

You swallowed hard, the backs of your eyes burning a little. "But I'm--"

"Absolutely worth it in every way."  
You smiled. Then you realized just how close you and Loki were. He seemed to realize it too, because he slowly started to inch forward, his gaze flitting between your eyes and lips.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he murmured.

"I don't want you to," you replied.

Loki smiled right before you kissed.


End file.
